claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 19
*Marked for Death arc: ** 18: Part 1 ** 19: Part 2 ** 20: Part 3 ** 21: Part 4 ** 22: Part 5 ** 23: Part 6 ** 24: Part 7 Cold open In unnamed village, Teresa and Clare hide under their cowls, hoping to conceal Teresa's Claymore warrior identity. But Teresa is forced to reveal herself.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 103–105 Rescue In the street, a Yoma has captured a young boy. Villagers look on in horror, but are almost more horrified when Teresa reveals herself. Disappointed at blowing her cover, Teresa bisects the Yoma at the waist.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 106–108 Teresa is now resigned to the usual horror and rejection by humans. But instead the villagers cheer her on. A man even calls her "our savior," a concept Teresa has always rejected. They invite Teresa to stay as a guest. The befuddled Teresa accepts the situation.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 110–112 Local Inn Sitting on Teresa's bed, Clare laughs because Teresa thought she would not be welcomed by the villagers.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 113 Tired from their long journey, Clare falls asleep on Teresa's lap. But Teresa senses three Yoma auras. She realizes that sister warriors are coming to purge her.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 115–118 Purge team 'Three diversions' Ilena, Sophia and Noel stop before inn. They rent the whole building. Each is about to use their special technique, but only as a diversion. Noel waits outside as Ilena and Sophia enter the inn.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 120–122 Purge team The first diversion begins when Ilena bursts into Teresa's room. She uses her Quicksword on Teresa, who immobilizes it. Teresa believes this is a serious effort on Ilena's part, unaware of the second diversion taking place underneath them.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 123–125 On the lobby floor below, Sophia, using her extreme strength, plunges her sword through the ceiling. Teresa dodges the blade. She lands before the window as the purge team planned.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 128–129 Outside the bedroom window, Noel attacks using her agility technique. Fooled by this third diversion, Teresa grabs Clare and escapes through the next window.Claymore 4, Scene 19, pp. 130–131 'Trap' They land on the street and into the trap. Despite Teresa's Preemptive Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's aura, due to Priscilla's Yoma Energy Control.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 132 Ilena's plan was to lure Teresa outside, then Priscilla would attack from behind, catching Teresa unaware. But the plan misfires when Priscilla introduces herself. And announces that she has come for Teresa's head.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 133 Additional details 'Notes' *In the cold open, Teresa being able to hide her silver eyes without aura suppressant is a continuity issue that occurs throughout the Claymore series References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US